June 5, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The June 5, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on June 5, 2018 at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. Episode summary Carmella “unmasked” Asuka After vowing to deliver the truth about her WWE Money in the Bank opponent, Carmella kicked off SmackDown LIVE to “unmask” the real Asuka. The Princess of Staten Island showed a video package of the few low moments from Asuka’s WWE career and began to build the argument that she was broken after her WrestleMania 34 loss to Charlotte Flair. It was Carmella’s assertion that everyone was now ready for Asuka. However, before Princess Mella could get too deep into her thesis, The Empress of Tomorrow hit the scene and confronted the SmackDown Women’s Champion. Before anything could transpire, however, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville also interrupted, stating that Mandy was only one second away from defeating Asuka last week and that tonight Deville would seal the deal. Carmella fueled the fire, saying that the formerly undefeated Asuka would not stand for such disrespect and would take on Mandy & Sonya at the same time. Amidst all this ballyhoo, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige arrived to try and calm the situation down by asking Asuka who she wanted to face tonight — Mandy or Sonya. Asuka shouted that she wanted both of them! Paige okayed it, and a Handicap Match was next. Asuka vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Having been so worked up by Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville and Carmella, Asuka now took on Rose & Deville in a Handicap Match, while the SmackDown Women’s Champion gloated on commentary. Despite the numbers disadvantage and Carmella causing distractions a plenty from the announcers table, including moonwalking across the desk, Asuka powered through and showed no signs of the lost confidence that Princess Mella was referring to. Rose & Deville had no answers for The Empress’ attacks, and Asuka forced Sonya to tap to the Asuka Lock. After the match, much like last week, Carmella brazenly got right in Asuka’s face. However, right as Carmella stepped to her, Mandy tried to avenge her fallen friend by attacking Asuka, but The Empress heard her coming and dropped her. However, this left Asuka’s back turned to The Princess of Staten Island, creating a clear lane for Carmella to smash the SmackDown Women’s Title over her challenger’s back and drill her with a superkick. Carmella may or may not be ready for Asuka, but she has certainly been ready to pounce in hopes of gaining the upper hand… as she did tonight. Naomi & Jimmy Uso vs Lana & Aiden English After the chaotic bedlam that was the Dance-Off last week, Jimmy Uso & Naomitook on Aiden English & Lana tonight. With Rusev not at ringside (he was preparing for the main event later in the night), the odds were completely even as the two sides squared off. The action was fast and furious, with both Naomi and Lana looking to claim a big win heading toward the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match. In the match’s pivotal moments, Jimmy and Naomi worked together to knock Lana out of the ring, and Naomi came out of nowhere to take English down with a crossbody from the top rope, allowing Jimmy to catch Aiden flush in the throat with a Superkick for the 1-2-3. Jimmy & Naomi celebrated the win, but English continued to writhe in pain after the match, gasping for air after suffering an apparent injury to his throat. What does this mean for English? Is his heavenly voice now in jeopardy? Charlotte Flair vs Becky Lynch Two best friends collided on SmackDown LIVE, as Charlotte Flair squared off against Becky Lynch, with both looking score a monumental victory before the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match in less than two weeks. Becky and Charlotte, who are no strangers to one another, had the WWE Universe on the edge of their seats during their latest collision. Just when it seemed that The Queen was close to locking in the Figure-Eight Leglock, Lynch quickly countered into the Dis-arm-her for the tapout win. After the match, even with Money in the Bank literally looming, Flair and Lynch still showed mutual respect, as Becky helped Charlotte up after the contest. Unfortunately, there will be no such camaraderie during the Women’s Money in the Bank Ladder Match in Chicago. Results * 2-on-1 Handicap Match: Asuka defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville by submission * Mixed Tag Team Match: Jimmy Uso & Naomi defeated Aiden English & Lana * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Charlotte Flair by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Dasha Fuentes & Renee Young Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Dasha Fuentes Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes